Please Don't Leave Me
by xXxUnReQuitEdxXx
Summary: Inuyasha, a half dog demon,meets an injured girl, whose name was Kagome. He helps her, and falls in love, but her past isn’t simple as it slowly reveals, especially when an obsessive exboyfriend comes back.Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Please Don't Leave Me

When Inuyasha, a half dog demon, was strolling along in the forest he meets an injured girl, whose name was Kagome. He helps her, and then falls in love. Unknown to him, her past isn't as simple as it slowly reveals, especially when an obsessive ex-boyfriend comes back. Will her secrets stop her from being with him despite her growing love towards him? Will the ex become a too big of a problem? Will their love prevail, or will it fail?


	2. First Meetings

Chapter 1: First Meeting

A 20-year-old teenage half demon was in his hut, tossing and turning in his bed. He wasn't asleep, no. On the contrary he was just bored, with nothing to do. He wore red fire-rat clothing and he goes by the name Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't have to work, nor basically do anything. His life was mainly about protecting the village, eat, then sleep, protecting the village, eat, then sleep. (A/N: I purposely repeated it) The villagers respected and practically praised him because he would keep them safe from any danger. A never did he once fail them. Everyone admired him die to his skills in battle and the generosity he showed to people around him. In return, they had to offer him food, and shelter. His hut was the biggest one of all. Inuyasha was born and raised in this village by his parents, with his father being a demon, and mother being a human. Unlike other mean devils, Inuyasha didn't cared much about being half. He was proud of what he was and loved his parents deeply. On one tragic day, they died in the fire trying to protect him. He was really sad, but then got over it as he learned to get on with life.

Anyways, Inuyasha got up and exited the hut. The villagers who were walking by greeted him kindly, and he greeted back too. Then, he made his way to the forest, a place he always went when he was bored or depressed. About a quarter into the forest, a sudden swift of the smell of bittersweet blood came by his nose.

"I must find out what is going on", he thought to himself.

He started running faster and faster, following the scent. When he arrived at the scene of the bloody victim, he saw a young girl, around the age of 18. She was half conscious and half unconscious. She moaned a little due to the major pain she had. Inuyasha approached her slowly. There were wounds starting from her mid-chest down to her stomach. 3. Three long, thick gashes coming down, with each having a lot of blood pouring down. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open at the present scene. The girl lifted up her head with a lot of difficulties. She looked at him with half opened eyes, and wincing at the same time.

"Are you going to try to kill me too?" she managed to say.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I live to protect people. I don't kill so don't mistaken me from other evil demons." Replied Inuyasha.

She just looked at him wearing a weird face. She couldn't hold it any longer. Before she was able to say anything back, the darkness took over. Finally unconsciousness took over her. Her heavy eyes dropped, wincing stopped, and moans were quiet. Inuyasha immediately lifted the mysterious girl and carried her off to his hut where he could get the village doctors to heal her.

As he was closing in to the village, a yellow strip came right at him. He knew it was deadly because it was never there. Inuyasha made a quick stop. He turned his head into all the different ways, but found no one. Inuyasha thought to himself, "_I have to keep going, before this girl passes away"._ Ignoring what just happened he ran rapid like a coyote running for his life.

The yellow strip was indeed dangerous. Unknown to Inuyasha, another handsome demon was standing there. His golden orbs were staring at them…no…at her.

Inuyasha knew he had to hurry. He sensed death around the dying stranger in his arms. Her long, black raven hair was around his arm. The blood that was oozing from her terrible wounds was dripping off onto his arms and hands too. Under all the blood, Inuyasha could smell the sweet lavender. It was her scent.

He arrived into his hut and laid the girl onto the unmade bed. He ran out the hut and called for a female doctor. One quickly arrived at his doorstep, ready to help her savior.

"Fix this girl before she dies. Death is ringing near", ordered Inuyasha

"Yes Lord Inuyasha. I shall instantly get to work", replied the lady. She was about to start working when she stopped abruptly," Lord Inuyasha, would you please exit so I may concentrate more?"

Then he just left. _What if she doesn't make it? Am I too late? I beg you Almighty God to please save this girl from her doom. I don't believe its fate that caused this._ He waited outside impatiently. About three hours later, the doctor and her helpers came back out.

"My lord, the girl is fine, but she needs a lot of rest. Her wounds were deep so I had no choice but to stitch her up. The bleeding stopped but there might be a chance that it might open up again. When she awakes, it is best for no stress or fright comes to her. I've bandaged her up thickly", reported the doctor.

" Thank- you doctor. If you weren't here, she might be dead already", Inuyasha said.

Right after he said that, Inuyasha entered the hut. The sight in front of him was a beauty. She had black raven hair that was well tucked under her fragile body. Her eyes were closed with no smile on her face, yet it was a peaceful sign. Her arms were each by the side of her either side. Her legs were side-by-side from each other. She wore a white kimono top that had black strips. She also wore black bottom- kimono. Her skinned were tanned peach and her nails were well polished. Aside from these her scent was the greatest. It was even better then the best flowers or perfume you've smelled. She was no doubt human, but not just any human. Inuyasha couldn't tell the distinct smell, so he ignored it for now. He went closer to the sleeping girl.

_I have a feeling a good relationship is going to happen. Wait…where did that thought come from? Am I falling in love in merely a few hours? That is impossible. _

His thoughts stopped at the sound of the girl moan a little bit. Inuyasha looked at her. Her eyes slowly opened, exposing her chocolate brown eyes. They were the prettiest eyes he has ever laid on. Then his thoughts were broken again when the girl attempted to get up. A shocking pain erected in her body, causing her to clutch her wounds quickly. Inuyasha held her and forced her back down

"Don't touch me", said the girl.

"Euh. I was trying to help you", argued Inuyasha.

"I never asked for help. In fact, I never even asked for you to find me".

"Well that's kind of too late". He was shocked by the words she had just spoken. Such manners he would not tolerate, but finally made a choice to accept it for now because of the injuries she received.

The stranger looked down, then away to the opposite of Inuyasha's face.

"I'm sorry", she started, and "I guess I'm just cranky."

"Don't worry about it. You are forgiven. Please stay here and heal up", offered Inuyasha.

"No. I don't suppose that is a very good idea. I have places to go and people to meet."

"I won't allow you. You need to stay here and rest. And don't you dare to refuse me anymore because if I say you're staying here then you are."

She looked at him, nodding her head. The second Inuyasha saw that nod; he gave in a wide smile.

"I am the protector of this village. My name is Inuyasha and I'm 20. Please to meet you. What is your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Kagome and I'm 18. Please to meet you too."

Inuyasha stuck out his hand. Kagome hesitated but eventually stuck out hers too. They shook each other's hands and smiled lightly. That night, Inuyasha brought food into the hut where they both enjoyed the good, not to mention each other's company too. Kagome couldn't really get up, so Inuyasha did all the services, something in which he didn't mind. Close to dawn, they both feel asleep. She was sleeping on the bed and Inuyasha was sleeping on the other one.

The following morning, Inuyasha got up and stretched.

" Good morning Kagome!" he greeted

There was no reply. So he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome's bed. No one was there. Kagome wasn't there. She wasn't even in the hut. _Oh no! I thought she agreed that she wouldn't leave. What an idiot I am! I have to go search for her._ He thought of her wounds and became even more worried. In less than 2 seconds he was out and searching for his new companion.

Cliff- hanger alert! Stay tuned

X3 xXxUnReQuitEdxXx


	3. Goodbye

Chapter 2: Goodbye

When Inuyasha got out of his hut, he looked and examined everywhere for Kagome. If you were asking why he's so interested in Kagome when they only met for a short while of time, then he wouldn't be able to answer you. As a matter of fact, he doesn't really know himself. There was just something about that adolescent that just attracts him to her. His first gaze upon her angelic face made his life brighten up in a matter of seconds. Where did this girl come from? What drove her into this forest, so full of demons and such? Why did she look so unhappy? And most importantly, what was her past?

Inuyasha ignored all of those questions, for he was too caught up in finding Kagome. That was priority number one. Finding her. He smelled the road, hoping to find her scent. He finally found her scent in a matter of seconds, but it was faint.

"_Damn! Why was I being an lazy ass getting up so late! Oh my God…she had better not get too far_", Inuyasha thought to himself.

He followed her scent carefully; afraid he would lose it or get it mixed up with other people's scent. Not long after, he arrived. Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground and looked around to examine his surroundings. The sky was baby blue with white clouds floating up under it. Trees were everywhere, except straight ahead, he saw Kagome in the lake. He went forward to investigate further. He saw her taking a bath. She got up, her back turned to him. Inuyasha stared at her.

"_So beautiful, her perfect curves, her raven hair so perfect silky and at the perfect lengths"_, he thought. More images came to his mind. He imagined himself behind her. He himself was naked as well, putting his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly to him. His left hand went to her abdomen and his right hand went up to her chest, stroking her soft body. He was kissing her neck lightly. She was just standing there, letting him do so. _Psh._

The thin branch he was leaning on suddenly broke into half. The snapping caught Kagome's attention. She ducked back into the water and turned around with a stunned face. She saw Inuyasha there, looking guilty and extremely nervous. Kagome's face had a hint of pink.

"Uh…when you're….when you are…when you are done, please return to the village. I will be waiting for you in the hut", a still- blushing Inuyasha informed Kagome. Then he ran away as fast as he could so he could hide his embarrassment.

Kagome saw him run. She smiled lightly, shaking her head. Then she got up, dried herself, put on her kimono and returned to the village, where Inuyasha was waiting for her.

Inuyasha arrived back at the village, in his cozy hut. He couldn't believe what just happened between him and Kagome.

"_Is she going to be mad at me? I hope not. Well good thing she didn't seem angry when I left", _he thought to himself more.

Kagome started to walk back to the village. Her wounds were hurting her still. As she was walking, she sensed something around her. She looked around and saw nothing, but she knew there was something out there. So, she started walking faster, and slowed down when she arrived.

"Kagome, I'm going to get you no matter what", said an angry voice," You escaped me once before and I will get you back, except this time you won't get away again. I'm going to teach you the lesson that you belong to no one other than me."

After that is said, the mysterious figure continued towards the village for _her_. Kagome.

Right in the middle of Inuyasha's thoughts, Kagome suddenly entered the hut. He instantly looked her, and they found themselves locked into each other's gaze.

"_What am I getting myself into? I can't be doing this, especially when he is coming after me. I need to end this and get away before more people are hurt. I risked too many lives already", _thought Kagome to herself.

Then she looked away. Inuyasha's face saddened.

"_O no…She must be mad at me or something", _he thought to himself.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry for being there when you were taking a shower. I didn't mean to intrude or anything. Its just that I was looking for you and….", started Inuyasha.

Before he could continue on what he was going to say, Kagome stopped him.

"It is really ok, Inuyasha. I know you didn't mean to interrupt or anything", she said," Look, I need to go now and travel on my own. My time here is up and my duties call."

"Go! Kagome, you can't go! The village needs you. Everyone here loves you and I'm perfectly certain that they will want you to stay", complained Inuyasha, _"I need you…"_

"Inuyasha…there are a lot of things that you do not know about me…that you shouldn't know about me…as a matter of fact, you do not even need to know",

Replied Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha had nothing to say, "Tell me everything about yourself. I'm here to listen, just don't go!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have no choice. Some things are just better off without being known to others such as yourself."

"Kagome, you have a choice to stay with me and I can protect you with my life from whatever danger is coming."

"Protect me? Face it, you barely know me and yet you volunteer to guard me with your life. Don't be foolish and risk your life for someone that you don't even know."

And with that said, Kagome started to take her leave. With that done, Inuyasha responded right away by instantly getting up and grabbing her arm.

"Let me go", Kagome commanded in a calm voice.

"I can't let you do that. I also cannot let you face the danger out there. I don't know why, Kagome, but I care for you…I think I'm falling in love with you…"

"…", she had nothing to say.

"Kagome please…please Kagome….don't go…", pleaded Inuyasha.

"I can't. I must go before I kill him…" 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I must leave."

Inuyasha was awestruck. Did she not care for him enough to stay and let him protect her? No, it was just the opposite. She cared for him so much that she needed to leave…to protect him and everyone else from _him._ Sadly, Inuyasha knows nothing about this. His fingers were loose.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I really hope that you know I'm doing this for you and everyone else. Goodbye and have a great life with someone new", wished Kagome," Maybe one day, we will see each other again."

Kagome took that opportunity and wretched her arm away. She began to walk away from the village…her new home…from him…her new beloved.

"Good-bye Kagome", Inuyasha whispered lowly to himself, after she was gone.

Tears came down his cheeks rapidly and it seems that it was not going to stop anytime soon.

xXxUnReQuitEdxXx


End file.
